


Two is Company, Three is Love

by RedBowBuddha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco have been missing Len for a few weeks. When they finally get a hold of his schedule, they can't help but surprise their boyfriend after a heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Company, Three is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously, guys. Thisissosmutty. Dirty talk is like big in this and just know that you've been warned that, again, thisissosmuttyohmygod. 
> 
> Also, it's very late at the moment, so if there are any major errors, please excuse them or let me know. :)

Cisco pushed Barry back against their kitchen counter, cornering him and pulling his head down for a heated, heavy kiss. Their tongues dueled and teeth nipped as Barry’s hands scratched up and down Cisco’s back, before grabbing two handfuls of Cisco’s ass. “I want you so bad.”

“Take me, then.” Cisco murmured into his ear as he pressed his hips harder into Barry’s bulge.

Barry let out a little moan from the contact and looked up to see a photo of the three of them: Cisco, Len and himself at a Rogue party in the winter. All of them were bundled up, Barry especially, and Len had his arms around both of their necks, kissing the top of Cisco’s head with Barry’s hand resting on his chest. Everyone was smiling so brightly despite (or in Len’s case, because of) the intense cold.

Barry groaned as the memory reminded him again that it had been a few weeks since the three of them had spent any quality time together. Flash business occupied Barry and Cisco, sometimes CCPD took Barry, the Arrow team and even Rip’s team would call Cisco for mods on nearly everything, and Len was… plotting. That’s all the other two could assume. They hardly ever discussed his heists. He rarely even did them anymore, given that he was so busy with Rip and even helping out with Flash business occasionally.

“I miss Len, Cisco.” Barry pouted, holding Cisco close to him like a comforting teddy bear. “It’s been so long since we’ve all been together. Maybe let’s watch a movie and wait for him to come home?”

Cisco gave him a small, knowing smile. “Me too, Bar. When is he coming back anyway? I thought he was off with Rip. Last time I saw him he was grumbling about something-something Mongols?”

Barry chuckled, “No, remember he’s doing that job. I can’t believe you forgot about it. He asked you to help him make some kind of special tech for it!”

It all came back to Cisco. Len got him all buttered up one night: they watched some ridiculous movie Cisco insisted was a classic, Len cooked _and_ baked for him and they shared a bit too much wine. Len eventually proposed the idea for a universal magnetic key, where you could pop it on the front of any lock and it would figure out the combination and voila! He insisted that the idea was ludicrous and would never work, but Cisco was spurred on by his curious mind and all the wine that he was sure it was possible and immediately drew up schematics.

The following few days Len paid secret visits to Cisco in the closet of his lab to _persuade_ him to finish building the tech. Cisco really didn’t mind and was going to build it anyway, cause, hey, it’s a cool idea. But he couldn’t pass up a chance to con the con-man and get a little head out of it.

“Well, it’s for a good cause! Plus it was fun.” Cisco said with a smirk, thinking about how heated Len could get when they tried things in semi-public spaces. “Besides, you’re just letting him get away with it. You usually give him a run for his money.” He flashed a big smile for his silly pun.

Barry shrugged, “What can I say? I like seeing the way his eyes light up after a heist. He’s so… frisky.”

They both giggled as memories of post-heist Len came to mind: so demanding, so eager, full of energy and bursting.

Cisco then perked up with an idea, “When is he supposed to be done? Let’s do something nice for him. It has been awhile, after all.” He leaned over and kissed along Barry’s neck.

The speedster shivered from the light presses of lips, “He said he’d be back for dinner so another half hour? What’d you have in mind?” His smile turned sly as he turned them around and picked up Cisco to sit him on the kitchen counter.

“So much,” he said with a smirk as he pulled Barry in closer for a deep kiss.

~

Len zipped down side streets and alleys as he tore through Central on his motorcycle. He had just successfully pulled off his favorite kind of heist: the one-man job. It was quiet, simple, and required the utmost precision. His heart was racing against the gemstones in his breast pocket.

His smirk was a shining smile as he raced to his house to deposit the 8-carat Alexandrite gem in his vault at home.

The man he stole it from was some oil tycoon who loved to exploit small communities and hassle them for their land. So, as always, Len felt no regret for swiping the precious stone. He planned to let Lisa’s eyes sparkle at it for a few weeks and then find the right buyer. The majority of the cash would go to the local shelter for abused women and children and a small portion he would keep for his own pleasure.

He made it home and practically sprang up the stairs to his loft, eager to take out the gem and admire it closely. His hand was already reaching for the small velvet bag in his pocket as he stepped through the front door.

He was greeted by the sounds of grunts, moans and heavy breathing as he made his way up to the bedroom, his fingers still clasped around the gem in his pocket.

When he turned into the bedroom the sight before him instantly made all of his blood rush south.

Cisco was on all fours, his head on the mattress with his ass straight up in the air. His head was turned to look back behind him towards Len. “Just in time,” he said as Barry who was above him had one handful of Cisco’s soft hair and the other was guiding his cock into him.

Cisco’s face brightened when he saw Len come in and then his eyes rolled back into his head as Barry sank down into him. Barry stopped once he was all the way inside Cisco’s tight hole. He turned to look to Len with the biggest smile on his face.

Len stood stunned for a moment, taking in every detail. Barry’s tight abs were on display as he twisted back to see Len in the doorway. Cisco’s round, full ass looked perkier than ever. And the pair just looked to him adoringly.

~

His love for the pair came on unexpectedly. After joining in on missions with Team Flash he grew closer and friendlier with them both. He never expected them to accept him as anything more than a helping hand in battle, but they greeted him into their lives like a long lost friend. Len had never felt so close to anyone before, besides Lisa and Mick, of course. Their camaraderie morphed into something more over time and eventually slapped Len in the face.

One night the pair invited him over for dinner and a movie and he hesitantly accepted. He wasn’t much of the hanging-out, movie-night kind of guy, or so he thought. During the horror movie that Len honestly thought was dull and lacked imagination, both Barry and Cisco ended up curled under Len’s arms seeking refuge. The memory will always bring a smile to his face. Two of the world’s most brilliant minds and powerful metahumans, who have both seen their fair share of horrors, quivering terrified at some CGI monster devouring blonde girls. Thinking of their achievements and their ability to stay humble and sane despite the odds made his heart feel funny. He didn’t know how to put it into words until they just spilled out: “Barry… Cisco… I-I love you.”

~

When he came to, Barry motioned for him to come closer as Cisco’s hand reached out for him. Len smirked and threw off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and continued throwing his clothes around, stalking closer and closer to the pair on their bed. When his hand fell on the velvet bag in his pocket again, he didn’t have the same thrilling feeling as before. His treasure was laid out before him. The velvet bag soared across the room as Len threw off the rest of his clothes.

He laid on the bed next to Cisco and kissed him deeply, grabbing his hair and biting his lips. He pulled Cisco’s head down to lick his nipple as he reached down and gave Cisco’s unattended cock a few strokes.

He watched in awe as his two lovers slowly fucked one another; his eyes trained on Barry’s red cock disappearing and reappearing from Cisco’s round ass.

“Did it work?” Cisco asked between whiny moans before biting a love mark on his chest.

Len grunted from the sensation and got on his knees in front of Cisco. “Everything was perfect. All because of you.” He carded his fingers through Cisco’s soft dark hair and his cock twitched as Cisco’s mouth hung open, waiting for Len’s cock like the attentive lover he was.

Len guided his hard length in slowly, watching as Cisco’s tongue flicked out to lick him and how his lips suctioned around the base of him once he was all the way in. His head tilted back as his eyes closed, the warmth and wetness of Cisco’s mouth was always perfect.

When his eyes opened again, he noticed Barry watching him, his smile bright and playful. Len smirked at him and pulled him in for a heated kiss as they both continued fucking into Cisco from both ends.

They pulled away but Len kept a hand behind Barry’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “And you,” he grunted as Cisco’s tongue drew swirls on the leaky head of his cock. “You just let me get away with it.”

Barry grinned at him as he continued methodically pumping into Cisco, “Just this once. Don’t get used to it, Cold.”

“Whatever you say, Flash,” they both chuckled at the mention of their alter egos.

Just then Cisco managed to concentrate a low frequency pulse from his mouth and his hips, causing Len and Barry both to gasp and look down. Cisco popped his mouth off of Len and smiled up at them both. “I love when you guys use my names.”

Barry smiled back and Len ran his fingers through his hair again, “Anything for you, Vibe.”

Cisco hummed happily and pressed back into Barry, biting his bottom lip and keeping their eyes locked.

Barry gasped deeply at how hot that was and then looked up to see Len stroking himself.

The rogue leader got off the bed and came to stand behind the pair. He watched intently as Barry slid in and out, occasionally vibrating against Cisco.

Len leaned down and licked where they met, reveling in the ensuing sounds coming from them both. He then lewdly licked up, took Barry’s balls into his mouth and then continued travelling up to his entrance.

Barry leaned forward over Cisco to give Len a better angle. Len slowly slid his tongue around Barry’s entrance, feeling the muscles contract from the attention. His hands came up and spread Barry apart, giving him a perfect view as he attacked the tight hole with his tongue.

Barry let out a string of curses and moans from the sensations. Cisco chuckled at the sounds, happy for his boyfriend and reveling in all of them finally being together. He was cut off by a moan of his own as Barry’s hips snapped forward into him.

Len kept his attentions, and tongue, on Barry’s perky ass, as one hand slid around to stroke Cisco a bit more. He sat up a bit and stuck a finger or two in Cisco’s mouth for him to suck on.

While Cisco sucked on Len’s fingers, Len teasingly slid his cock along Barry’s ass, tapping his entrance with his throbbing head. Barry whimpered at the feeling and pressed back into Len.

Len gave a small laugh and leaned over Barry to whisper hoarsely in his ear. “I haven’t even stretched you yet, Scarlet, and you already want it all?”

Barry, of course, took that as a challenge. He turned his head to Len and looked him right in the eyes as he said, “try me.”

Len smirked at Barry’s boyish charm, the emboldened look on his face as he insisted Len go for it. Cisco’s eyes widened when he heard what Barry said. “Wait!” He said turning back to look at them both, “I don’t want you hurting yourself! Don’t hurt him! Ung!” Cisco’s complaints were silenced by a hard thrust from Barry.

Barry’s face softened into a smile and he reached down to kiss Cisco, “I’ll be fine, promise.” His jaw suddenly dropped, his eyes closed tight, and his head fell down onto Cisco’s shoulder as one of Len’s fingers surprised him and slid into him forcefully. Barry let out a grunting moan and halted his thrusts into Cisco.

Cisco’s face lit up with laughter and a little smile as he sat up on his elbows to watch Len fuck Barry with his expressive fingers. After a moment Cisco wiggled up and off of Barry’s cock, looking back to see it bobbing there, red and pulsing. He flipped over to face Barry and pulled his knees to his shoulders so Barry could slide right in again.

The speedster reached down and sucked on one of Cisco’s erect nipples as he slid his cock back in; Cisco was stretched so well that it glided in all the way to the base of Barry’s cock.

Cisco leaned forward and sucked a hickey into Barry’s neck as he watched Len’s deliberate and meticulous attentions.

Len looked up to Cisco and gave him a small wink before twisting his finger a certain way and hitting Barry’s prostate. He knew exactly where both of his boyfriends’ buttons were. He made it a point to know the intimate maps of both of their bodies and could take them both apart with one hand, blindfolded. Not that they’d ever tried that… yet.

Cisco smiled happily as Barry moaned against him, until his own moans erupted as Barry rocked in and out of him again. Cisco watched as Len leaned over and kissed between Barry’s shoulders. He then looked up to Cisco whose mouth was agape and panting. Len surged up and planted a heated, loving kiss on those plump, parted lips. He held Cisco’s face with one hand, a thumb rubbing tenderly on his cheekbone. His other hand twisted inside of Barry, hitting his spot and fucking him relentlessly.

Eventually, Len pulled away from them both and lined up his throbbing erection to Barry’s waiting, but not quite stretched hole. Cisco leaned up and pulled Barry’s ass apart for him; Barry let his head rest on Cisco’s shoulder as he gave short thrusts into him.

Len pressed up against the tightness, his hands resting on top of Cisco’s. Barry sucked in air between his teeth and both Len and Cisco looked to him to make sure everything was okay. When they were convinced, Len urged himself forward as Barry tried to push back into him.

Cisco was watching the slow, intense stretching and couldn’t help but speak a word or two of encouragement to Barry. He always was the one whispering in his ear right?

While still holding his ass apart for Len, Cisco turned his mouth into Barry’s ear and began to murmur filthy things to him. “That’s Len’s cock, huh? I fucking love Len’s cock. He’s so huge. I’m jealous. I love your cock, too. It’s so long and never quits, it even vibrates. But Len’s cock is insane and he knows just how to give it. He’s only got the head in and you’re already falling apart.” Barry whimpered against him, biting his bottom lip with his eyes closed, his hair fluffed up and his abs were slick with sweat; he stayed completely still as Len methodically pressed on. “You have to be loving this. The burn, the heat, the pressure. And you know it gets better. He’s gonna fill you up with his cock and then he’s gonna cum deep inside you. …I may even clean him up after.” Barry moaned deeply from Cisco’s words which allowed Len to push in all the way through, burying himself in Barry.

Len tossed his head back with a full on moan this time, Barry’s hot heat and the tightness was nearly enough to set him off. The sound made Barry and Cisco light up, sometimes they never got more than a few grunts. When his gaze came back he discreetly high fived Cisco, who winked back at him while holding in a chuckle.

It took a moment for everyone to find their rhythm. Len thrust in and out of Barry, drizzling a little more lube on as he tried to open Barry up a little. Barry began to buck into Cisco again, who was being such a champ hanging on this long.

“I have an idea,” Len said, stepping back an inch to give Barry a little more room. He reached up and grasped his hips roughly then slowly pulled him back against his own cock, causing Barry to shiver. He then pushed him forward and back into Cisco with a huge smile as he watched Cisco’s expressive face as he took Barry’s cock. “Now,” he murmured into Barry’s ear, “you set the pace, Scarlet.”

Barry’s head fell with a deep moan at the idea, but he loved it. He began pushing back into Len then thrusting forward into Cisco until he found a rhythm and even snuck in a little speedforce as he fucked into both of his boyfriends. Everyone’s eyes closed in ecstasy at the sensations, moans, curses and whimpers falling from lips.

When Cisco was pleasured in bed, his mouth would go on autopilot as his body accepted the treatment. “Oh fuck! Barry! Your cock is so good.” Barry moved back to push into Len, “But I love Len’s cock, too!” He said watching Len’s cock disappear into Barry. “He’s so big and long. I love sucking you both off at the same time because the taste of you both on my mouth is heaven.”

“Fuck, Cisco, your mouth…” Len exclaimed, reaching down and sliding a thumb across his bottom lip.

“Oh yeah, Len? You like my mouth? What I do with it or what I say with it?”

“Mm, both,” Len rumbled out with a smirk and couldn’t help but snap his hips into Barry causing a chain reaction; Barry’s hand went to Cisco’s unattended, leaking cock and started pumping him quickly.

Cisco was inspired then. “Before you got here I sucked Barry off on the kitchen counter.” Len let out a deep moan, which made both Barry and Cisco smile brightly through their own whimpers and cries. “His cum tastes so good. It’s been so long since I’ve swallowed you. I’ve been dreaming about a face fuck for so long, Len. Will you please fuck my face soon? Anywhere. I want Barry to watch.”

Len moaned and grunted deeply, he grabbed Barry’s waist and snapped his hips up into him, driving his cock deeper. Barry moaned and started vibrating, fucking into Len and Cisco.

“Cisco, I’m gonna stuff that filthy mouth of yours.” Len growled, leaning over Barry as the speedster kept their rhythm. “Then we can both take turns fucking Barry since he likes it so rough.” Cisco smiled through a moan at the idea. Len nipped Barry’s ear while Cisco licked his nipple.

“Guys!” Barry shouted before buzzing all over and throwing a few stuttering thrusts into Cisco, filling him up with his hot cum. The heat from Barry’s orgasm and the full body buzz made Cisco’s orgasm hit him like a train as he came all over Barry’s hand and his own stomach. Len watched the scene unfold and the moans and shouts and general mess was just enough chaos and ecstasy to throw him over the edge. He gave a few more deep thrusts into Barry before burying deep into him and filling him up, a deep growl sounding in Barry’s ear as Len came inside of him.

The trio laid there a moment more, still tangled in one another and panting heavily. Len finally pulled out of Barry and rolled onto the bed next to Cisco. Barry grunted as he pulled out of Cisco then zipped to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a wet cloth and cleaned his two lovers swiftly and tenderly.

When Barry shot back into the bathroom to finish cleaning himself, Len wrapped an arm around Cisco’s waist and pulled them both up to the top of the bed. He pulled the comforter up around them and wrapped all of his limbs around Cisco, holding him close and tight and tucking the edges of the comforter around them. Cisco hummed happily and nuzzled deeper into Len’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Len as well. “I really missed you, Len” He said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his tattooed chest.

Barry made it back just then and wiggled into the comforter behind Len, wrapping himself around the rogue as well. “We both really missed you.” He said, pressing a soft kiss of his own to the back of Len’s neck.

Len shivered from the gentle affections and the warmth and safety he felt being surrounded by the loves of his life. “I know.” He said with a small smirk. Once Cisco told him what ‘Han-Solo-ing’ meant, he loved to use it as often as possible.

Len wrapped an arm under Cisco’s head and carded his fingers through the thick, soft hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He then reached for Barry’s hand and pulled it up to his heart, lacing their fingers and pressing a kiss into his palm.

He almost fell asleep instantly, until he remembered, “Cisco, what did you mean when you said ‘Just in time’ earlier?”

Cisco and Barry both giggled. “Well, we kind of made an elaborate plan to be ready for you and have Barry start fucking me as soon as you got home. We timed it perfectly.”

Barry giggled some more, resting his head on Len’s shoulder to see both of his lovers more easily, “We wanted to do something a little special. It was mostly Cisco’s idea, but I helped time everything just right.” His bright smile could’ve blinded.

Len was stunned by the gesture. His heart swelled uncomfortably in his chest, a lump forming in his throat and, no, there were definitely no tears forming in his eyes. They made a plan. A meticulous, elaborate, sexy plan and it worked. They knew him too well, and if Len didn’t already know it, it was very evident in that moment: This pair had him spoiled for life.

They all snuggled tightly together, wanting as much contact as possible, until Len heard the even, slow breathing of both of his lovers. His whole body relaxed into the warmth surrounding him inside and out. “I love you.” Len whispered before his eyes slipped closed on this unbelievably perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, they're so adorable and I love them all together. :3 Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated. Check out my tumblr: redbowbuddha.tumblr.com


End file.
